bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mask
Masks are important items to the narrative of the BioShock series. Most Splicers encountered wear masks to cover the severe cosmetic damage they've experienced from Splicing. History As Plasmids became more prevalent in Rapture, so too did ADAM abuse. More and more people began to experience the harsh side effects of Splicing, the most visible of which are mutations and facial deformities. In an attempt to save face, citizens sought to cover their disfigurement via surgery or other means. Small wonder that the theme for the 1958 New Year celebration was a masquerade ball. Thousands of ornate, animal-themed masks were created in the Venetian style for the event and distributed throughout the city. During and after the Rapture Civil War, masks continued to be worn by an increasingly desperate polucace looking to hide their worsening malformations and war scars. The most iconical one is the Bunny Mask. ''BioShock'' Masks are worn by the Splicers to hide their facial deformities. Despite the year-long fighting, the masks continue to be in very good shape. Masquerade Masks These masks are worn by the Baby Jane, Breadwinner, Lady Smith, and Toasty model Splicers. *Bird Mask *Bunny Mask or Rabbit Mask *Butterfly Mask *Cat Mask *Owl Mask *Spider Mask Welding Masks Rosebud and Waders model Splicers can wear industrial welding masks in the up or down position. Other models can wear welding masks, but only during Scripted Events. Character-Specific All variations of Dr. Grossman model Splicers wear surgical masks which, unlike the others masks, cannot be removed. Sander Cohen wears a special black Rabbit mask with gold filigree. His disciples (Kyle Fitzpatrick, Hector Rodriguez, Martin Finnegan, and Silas Cobb) wear unique Bird masks with yellow beaks, cyan facial feathers, and magenta crown feathers. ''BioShock 2'' Eight years after the events of BioShock, masks are still worn by Splicers to hide their even more deformed faces. The masks have taken severe damage with time so cheaper one have adopted to make up for the lack. *Cat Mask. Similar to the one from BioShock only black, damaged, and slightly smaller. *Devil Mask *The Rapture Family Mask. These Moretta / Servetta muta style masks are plain white with a blue butterfly painted on them ''BioShock 2 Multiplater'' Masks are also used in BioShock 2 Multiplayer by the playable Splicers. Character start off with a few masks, but earn more by ranking up. There are 16 different masks: *Rabbit *Goat *Pink Feather *Eagle *Tragic Comedy *Moon *Indigo Feather *Peacock Feather *Sun god *Octopus *Demon *Fish *Crab *Starfish *Seahorse *Bucket ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1 In order for Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth to gain entrance to Cohen's, they must first retrieve a special Invitation Mask given out to the club's sponsors Rapture Records, The Golden Rule, and The Artist's Struggle in order to meet with Sander Cohen. In Fontaine's Department Store the Splicers have made masks of items found in The department store. Posters and Circus of Values clown can be seen on several Splicers, some even use boxes to hide there deformities Gallery Louie & Oscar in New Masks.jpg|Oscar Calraca and Louie McGraff seen wearing the Fish and the Crab mask. Behind the Scenes *The bird and the demon masks, with there long exaggerated beak, are based off the Venetian "medico della peste" or "plague doctor" mask. Category:BioShock Category:BioShock Items Category:BioShock 2 Items